Don't piss off Naruto
by maverick9871
Summary: What would happen if Naruto was pissed the day teams, were selected, what if Kyuubi used it to his advantage to ensure his legacy. What if Naruto got a new father and a new way in life that makes men want to be him and woman to hehehehe. NarutoXharem


I dont own Naruto

Naruto sighed as he set down at the desk at the accademy. Last nights events with Mizuki really put a toll on his mental situation. Learning the truth about why he was hated was something he would have to get use to.

Suddenly a noise of charging comming down the hall caught his attention.

The door to the classroom burst open and Sakura and Ino came charging in screaming "FIRST." before shooting looks of anger and jelousy at the other.

Ignoring it because he was not in the mood for this he closed his eyes until he heard Sakura scream "Naruto, get out of that seat and let me have the seat next to Sasuke-kun."

Naruto opened his eyes at her and said "Shut up." in a bored tone that shocked everyone.

Sakura was stunned and Ino said "You cant talk to her like that. Now get up before I make you." as she raised her shirt sleave to enhance the threat.

Naruto looked at her and said "You too, shut up or else." as he balled his fist under the table.

Today was not a day to mess with one Naruto Uzumaki.

Inside his head the Kyuubi stirred and looked at the puddle in front of his cage and suddenly Naruto found himself standing in front of the great Kyuubi no Kitsune who said "**Hello boy."**

Naruto was about to say something when Kyuubi said "**Yeah Yeah, Im the reason everyone hates you, yes I know you hate me, yes I know how bad you life has been so dont say a word. I have a deal for you. You listen to it and I will make things better for you."**

Naruto said "Why should I trust you and why do you even care."

Kyuubi said "**Why should you trust me. You shouldn't however I know your are tired of being ignored and treated like shit as well as never feeling happiness so I have an offer. I want to make you my son and heir. I will make you stronger, faster, smarter, and also give you love of woman**."

Naruto was stunned and asked "Why."

Kyuubi said "**I have grown old and I would die soon anyways with or without the seal binding us together or the Shinigami. In fact that was what caused me to be sealed in you in the first place. When you get old you sometimes go senile and sadly I was not in my right mind when I attacked and for that I am sorry for the life you lead. Now I dont have any children and I dont want all my knowledge and power to just fade away so if I give it to you as my heir then you can do with it as you please**."

Naruto was silent for a moment and asked "How would you have died. I thought demons were immortal."

Kyuubi laughed and said "**I wish. No, we just have long life spans around 10000 years give or take a few thousand**."

Naruto was stunned and asked "What would happen if I accept."

Kyuubi said "**First you will no longer be human but instead of a full blooded demon however you will still look human but since you will become a fox demon you get the ability to shapeshift to look like anything or anyone. You personality will change. No longer will you be an idiot who hides behind a mask of smiles but a prodigy in your own right. There is more but I dont want to ruin the suprise. I will even give you a sample to try out if you like it**."

Naruto was about to say something when he saw some red chakra come out of the cage and stab him in the heart and he suddenly blinked and saw himself back inside the classroom.

Sakura screamed "Thats it. I am moving him myself." as she reached for Naruto as Ino was also doing.

Before either girl moved 2 steps they both screamed and found that thier hands were now tied to ninja wire that was forcing them across the desk from the isle and thier legs were tied to the desk legs making it where they could not move.

Suddenly 2 smacks echoed across the room and both girls screamed out and Naruto said as his 2 Kagebunshin appeared behind them "Well I warned you both and you would not listen to me so now I will punish you both." as his clones started smacking both girls across the ass as they cried out cursing trying to get free but was unable to while the rest of the class was stunned and shocked.

Naruto smirked as the tears started to come down both girls cheeks as they screamed and Naruto said "Now shut up and listen or I will have my clones keep smacking you until you do."

Ino said "fuck you." smack smack.

Sakura looked at her friend and glared at Naruto only to be smacked herself and Naruto said "No glarring."

Ino said "let me go you bastard." Smack

Naruto smirked and said "No name calling."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this but said nothing.

Kiba on the other hand said "What the hell are you doing Naruto."

Naruto said "What do you do when a bitch refuses to follow orders and rules."

Kiba said "Punish and retrain them, why."

Naruto said "Right, now do either of you girls have anything to say."

Ino said "Let me go asshole." smack

Sakura said "Let us go Naruto."

Naruto smirked and said "Call me Naruto-sama."

Sakura said "Go to hell." smack as her ass was being hit she was crying out from the pain.

Ino said "Let us go please Naruto-sama." through gritted teeth.

Naruto looked at her and his clone took that moment to start rubbing her now hurting ass gently while sending a little chakra through his hands making Ino gasp and her eyes flutter and Naruto said "Following my rules are met with rewards, failure to follow them are met with pain. Which would you prefer Ino."

Ino stuttered "Pleasure Naruto-sama." in a sultry voice making everyone wide eyed.

Sakura screamed "Ino, get ahold of yourself. This bas...." smack smack smack.

Naruto said "you will not tell others what to do Sakura is that understood."

Sakura who was crying said "yes."

Naruto asked "Yes what."

Sakura through her own gritted teeth said "Yes Naruto-sama." and the clone behind her started doing the same thing his partner was doing to Ino making Sakura body shudder before she closed her eyes enjoying the feeling.

Naruto smirked and saw everyone in class looking at him and said "Now girls, would you like me to stop the pleasure."

Immidiately both girls screamed "No." only to be smacked agian.

Naruto said "No what."

Both girls who were panting said "No Naruto-sama."

Naruto smiled and nods to his clones who go back to rubbing thier asses and making them feel excited and then when the time was right as both girls began to pant Naruto smirked and as both clones sent one last pulse to both girls sending them over the edge as Naruto cut the ninja wire holding them to the desk and the clones took one girl in each arm soothing them.

Naruto yawns and said "yo bastard, enjoy." as he had his clones set both girls beside Sasuke who were now passed out.

Naruto walked to the back of the room and laid his head on a desk after releasing the Kagebunshin.

He opened his eyes and stood in front of Kyuubi cage agian and said "I accept Father."

Kyuubi smirked and said "**Good, tonight we will make things finalize now go back to the real world as the teacher just walked in**."

Iruka looked at the classroom who were all looking at Naruto, Sakura and Ino. He sighed and thought _"what did you do this time Naruto."_

He then said "Alright class, wake those 3 up."

Naruto said "let the girls sleep, they need it." as he set up his head.

Iruka sighed and said "Alright class. Today......"

In the Hokage office several pairs of eyes were wide eyed and one with a cigerrete said "did he just do what I think he did."

Another one dropped his book raising his hiate to look at what was happening in the viewing orb.

A soft voice said "I cant believe he just did that to them."

Another voice said "I wonder if he likes older woman." making everyone turn and the Hokage said "Thats enough Anko."

Anko said "But Hokagesama, Im serious, I wouldn't mind trading places with those girls and I know someone else who would't either." shooting a look at Kurenai who tried to hide a blush.

The Hokage sighed and said "Kakashi, I want you to watch him carefully. I dont want him to start a whole submissive cult or something."

Kakashi watched Naruto sat down and pulled his hiate back down and said "Right, no cult." as his mind was elsewhere.

Asuma said "Hes a natural."

Anko licked her lips and the Hokage sighed and said "I know I should not do this but who wants him."

Suddenly 4 arms shot up and the Hokage groaned and said "Alright, who thinks I should rearrange the teams." as all 4 hands still stayed in the air.

He groaned and said "Sometimes I can really kill that boy."


End file.
